This invention relates to containers.
More particularly, the present invention relates to mixing and holding vessels for wall finishing materials.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a mud mixing and holding vessel.
During construction or wall finishing projects, it is often necessary to prepare and hold various materials such as joint compound or mud, etc. Joint compound containers are known in the trade as mud pans, and typically include a flat bottom with sidewalls extending at an angle upwardly therefrom. The bottom and side walls form sharp angles which can hinder the preparation process by collecting powdered materials and prevent uniform mixing. Additionally, the sharp angles make removing material from the container difficult.
Mud is often mixed hot. In conventional pans, the heat from the pan can be uncomfortable to an individual holding the pan. The edges and width of the bottom can also result in an unsecure and uncomfortable grip. An individual holding a conventional pan for long periods of time may develop strain in the hand and arm holding the pan. When a pan is manipulated, such as picked up or set down, generally two hands are required to be able to position one hand under the pan. Thus, the pan cannot be set down at will as this requires freeing the other hand of tools or other items.
Mud pans are typically constructed of metal, such as stainless steel. While relatively easily cleaned, materials can collect and dry on the surfaces. Over time, the container can become battered and scratched, reducing the ease of use and increasing the chance of an incomplete cleaning. In other words, the container can become unusable. When this occurs, the pan is discarded for a new one. This can be expensive and wasteful.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mud pan.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mud pan that can comfortably be held in one hand.
And another object of the invention is to provide a mud pan that can be manipulated with one hand.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mud pan which will facilitate mixing and removal of materials.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mud pan which can be easily repaired.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a mud pan for holding and mixing materials including a body fabricated of sheet material formed into a trough having a pair of upper edges and opposing ends. The body has an inner surface with straight sides and a curved bottom and an outer surface with a curved bottom. A pair of opposing end caps are coupled to the ends of the body.
In a specific embodiment, the mud pan includes a grip extending between opposing end caps adjacent an outer surface of the bottom of the body. The grip can include an upper surface curved to closely match the outer surface of the curved bottom and thickened opposing longitudinal edges to provide an easily gripped structure.
In a more specific embodiment, the mud pan includes a coupling assembly. The coupling assembly includes a plurality of tabs extending from each of the opposing ends of the body. A groove extends around the periphery of an inner surface of each end cap and corresponds to the shape of the opposing ends of the body. A plurality of slots, corresponding to the plurality of tabs, are formed in each groove and through each end cap. The plurality of tabs extend through the slots in the end caps and are folded over locking the end caps in position.